Ayane Shinomiya
Summary Ayane Shinomiya is a Ghost User with a very low Ghost score that constantly competes with her sister for their father's affections. Ayane feels that she is surpassed in everything by her sister Kurumi, but after the strongest Ghost user in the world kidnaps Kurumi and forces Ayane to kill her father, she sets on a path to defeat him and save her sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-B with Emperor Snake: Basilisk, at least 9-B with Air Ghost, likely 8-A with Chaos God Nyarlathotep Name: Ayane Shinomiya Origin: Shinomiya Ayane Never Makes An Error Gender: Female Age: In her teens. Classification: Human, Ghost User Powers and Abilities: Expert at predicting the enemy's moves and analyzing their powers and surroundings, can manipulate shoelaces, Can switch out her power with another Ghost user's | Metal Manipulation | Can create small portals by cracking space | Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Air Manipulation | Ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Wall level with Emperor Snake: Basilisk (Capable of stopping a car dead on its tracks and flip it vertically with a punch, can casually rip a car's door and crush a handgun or bend a metal pipe), at least Wall level with Air Ghost (Used to slice a large hole in a reinforced metal door, should be considerably superior to Emperor Snake: Basilisk), likely Multi-City Block level with Chaos God Nyarlathotep (Same power as Daymare) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Comparable to her sister Kurumi who is an expert gymnast, could keep up with Olga, a trained fighter and assassin) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Superhuman with Chaos God Nyarlathotep Striking Strength: Human Class '''regularly, '''Wall Class with Emperor Snake: Basilisk Durability: Street level regularly (Can continue fighting after receiving several small cuts, internal damage from Olga's punches and survived being dropped from dozens of meters into the ground by Daymare with enough strength to crack the ground), Wall level with Emperor Snake: Basilisk (Nothing short of a bullet can scratch the user, user is unharmed by being attacked with a metal pipe, regular people hurt their hands by punching the user) and Air Manipulation Ghost (Can create barriers powerful enough to stop several pieces of wreckage being thrown at her by Daymare) Stamina: Above average, can continue fighting after several injuries Range: Standard melee range, varies with Ghost, from physical touch (Aeshuma) to tens of meters (Hizama and Air Manipulation Ghost) and at least hundreds of meters (Chaos God Nyarlathotep) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, national-level chess player, an expert at analyzing the enemy's power, their behavior and surroundings to predict the hundreds of possible enemy actions and come up with appropriate countermeasures and a plan to win, even when using a weaker Ghost Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Needs to touch the metal to manipulate it | Cannot close a portal while something is crossing it | None notable | Not immune to her own power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ghost: A Ghost is a mysterious power of unknown origin held by some humans. Each Ghost has a unique ability and a "score", which is a sign of the Ghost's power. Additionally, every Ghost user has a seal on some part of their body with their Ghost's score. If a Ghost User puts their seal close to another Ghost user's and says "Exchange", they will forcibly switch their Ghosts. Ayane's seal is on the back of her right hand. **'Du-Du:' A Ghost with a score of 7 that allows the user to manipulate shoelaces. This ability extends to any string or cord that passes through a shoelace hole. **'Aeshuma:' A Ghost with a score of 35 that allows the user to melt and manipulate any metal they touch. This ability allows the user to freely form weapons out of metal, such as knives, swords or claws. They can also use it to create metal strings and bindings to restrain an enemy. **'Hizama:' A Ghost with a score of 80 that allows the user to create cracks in space that connect two separate spaces like a portal. The portals are too small to allow a person to go through, but they are useful for things like reconnaissance, moving things like water or gasoline from one point to another, etc... During a fight, Ayane can create portals to punch and kick the enemy from unexpected angles. However, the cracks cannot be closed while an object is crossing them, which can be exploited by an enemy. **'Emperor Snake - Basilisk:' A Ghost with a score of 250 that inhabits the body of the user to increase their physical capabilities. When active, the user's skin turns into powerful scales. This Ghost gives enough strength to allow the user to stop a car dead on its tracks and flip it vertically with a punch. The Ghost also activates automatically when the user is attacked, protecting them from harm. Nothing short of a bullet will even scratch the user's skin. The Ghost also gives the user the ability to paralyze and petrify anyone they glare with their right eye, though Ayane cannot use this power since that portion of the Ghost was stolen by Daymare. **'Unnamed Ghost:' An unnamed Ghost with a score of 900 and the ability to manipulate air. The user can use this Ghost to manipulate air in various ways, like creating gusts of wind, slicing a large hole in a reinforced door, creating a barrier made of compressed air or using air pressure to push things, etc. They can also use it to manipulate the atmosphere in small areas, being able to thin out the air at will. At 1/5th the enemy cannot breathe anymore and will soon run out of oxygen and faint. At 1/20th, their blood will begin to boil and death will quickly follow. **'Chaos God Nyarlathotep:' A Ghost with a score of 8800. This Ghost gives its user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces up to thousands of times Earth's gravity. The user can freely choose which objects are the source and target of these forces, so they can use this power in multiple ways, such as stopping attacks right in their tracks, sending projectiles back to their source, lifting things in the air and throwing them as if they had telekinesis, lifting persons in the air to drop them from a great height, crushing someone into the ground/a wall, breaking or tearing apart human bodies, forcing people to move in a certain way (such as causing their hands to be attracted to the neck of a third person to force them to strangle someone) and crushing objects or buildings. The user has no limitations on what they can target using their ability, including things like air. They can even use this power on themselves to achieve a form of pseudo-flight, and it was eventually revealed a user had been using it to keep himself alive despite having a dangerous heart disease. Key: Du-Du | Aeshuma | Hizama | Emperor Snake: Basilisk | Air Ghost | Chaos God Nyarlathotep Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shinomiya Ayane Never Makes An Error Category:Humans Category:Metal Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Thread Users Category:Geniuses Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8